High pressure gases or fluids can be used to drive a turbine for power generation purposes. Turbine generators often use stream to drive turbine but any high pressure gas may be used to drive the turbine. Water contained by a dam can also drive turbines to power electrical generators. Passive pressurized sources can also be used to provide the means to drive the turbine. For example, high pressure natural gas wells can be used as a source of pressurized gas. Natural gas wells often require the pressure to be reduced in order to safely transport the natural gas. The potential energy stored in the pressure of the natural gas when it is reduced for transport is often unutilized.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a system for generating rotational power using high pressure natural gas from a natural gas wellhead, or from water head pressure from a water tower, to operate rotated equipment such as turbines and the like to provide environmentally-friendly generated electricity from a source of energy that would otherwise be remain unutilized.